In the Ring
by DolfynRider
Summary: The ring heats up when Sophie asks for some instruction on fighting.


In the Ring

© 2009 – DolfynRider

**TITLE: In the Ring**

**FANDOM: Leverage**

**RATING: M**

**PAIRING: Sophie/Eliot**

**SUMMARY: **After the discussion in the ring, things get steamy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in the Leverage-verse...unless a couple custom shirts count.

**NOTES:** Sorry all, I'm trying, but het. is just plain hard for me to do. Please read and review, but be kind. This is _**not**_my normal fic style.

She walked away, but turned around to watch. Something about watching Eliot practice was stirring up emotions in her she wasn't sure she wanted to feel. Knowing what he was about to do, what he _had_ to do, and seeing him in that mood, there was just something so sexy about it. She tried to push the thought out of her mind, now was not the time, but as she stood in the shadows watching him, she couldn't deny how hot he was. After he was done with his workout, he sat down in the middle of the ring.

"You're amazing," she heard herself saying before she could stop it.

Eliot jumped, "What are you still doing here?"

"Just...watching you," Sophie could at least admit to that, "You look like a different person when you're training."

She climbed into the ring and sat beside him.

"What do you want?" he asked, a bit sharply.

"I wanted to...you are so..." she stammered.

"What?" he asked, smiling, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, where is everyone?" she asked suddenly.

"They all left," he said, jingling the key in front of her, "Why? You want me to teach you a few moves?"

"Sure," she told him, looking at him, her dark eyes burning into his, "Maybe show me whatever you taught Parker? Don't worry, I'll let you up, if I can even do it correctly," she laughed. She was no fighter and only carried a gun to protect herself with while on jobs.

"Okay, stand up," he instructed.

She struck the same pose Parker had earlier, with Eliot making slight corrections.

"Now...strike," he told her.

She gave a half-hearted jab nearly 2 feet away from his head.

"Sophie!" he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm scared of hurting you...not like I could," she set herself again, ready to hit him this time.

"Good, now...strike!" he commanded again.

This time, she landed the punch squarely to his jaw. His head whipped back and she jumped.

"Eliot, oh my God, I'm..." she started.

Eliot rubbed his jaw, "I'm fine...that was good!" he encouraged her.

She saw the bruise starting and went to touch it.

"No, you're supposed to be taking me down now," he tried instructing, brushing her hand away.

"What?" Sophie asked, momentarily confused.

"The take down..." Eliot's word brought her back to what they were doing.

"Oh, right so...how do I do that?" she asked.

He came up close behind her and showed her the motions, moving her arms how they should go around him, then the slight twist it took to bring someone down. He had to show her a couple times before it clicked, then he slowly made his way back to face her.

"Eliot, I can't...I've already..." Sophie tried to tell him.

"Take me down...NOW!" he told her, coming at her like a wild man, trying to get her into one of her characters so she'd react a bit more naturally.

React she did. In one swift movement, she had him down, and remembering what Parker had done, got him pinned, though she wasn't holding onto him too tightly, she knew he could still breathe.

"Sophie?" Eliot asked.

"What?"

"Are you ever planning on letting me go?"

"Hmm, I kinda like this," she teased him, "You're almost in the right position to..." she stopped.

Eliot had been fighting slightly to get away but stopped. "Almost...what?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said, "Try again?" she asked, releasing him.

"Sure."

They stood, this time Eliot didn't want to prompt her, he nodded that he was ready for whatever she was going to do.

Instead of hitting him, she just threw him down and trapped him again.

"Sophie..." he looked up at her, "I think you're enjoying this a bit too much."

Sophie smiled at him, "I think you're right." she said, her breathing a bit ragged and Eliot was sure it wasn't just because of her grip on him.

"One more time?" she asked.

"Sophie, I think you got it," Eliot told her, but she was already up and ready to go again.

He sighed, getting up, he was starting to get a little tired, with the workout itself and now this, but he wanted to play, try to renew some of his energy, maybe train a little more after she left.

He stood.

She jabbed.

He moved.

She missed.

"Hey!" she complained.

"The bad guys aren't always going to stand still and just let you hit them, Sophie," he told her.

"I...I guess you're right," she said.

This time, she aimed left, but swung right, Eliot tried to dodge, but thinking she really was going to jab left, he'd ended up moving directly into her punch instead of away from it.

He stared at her, "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry," Sophie said, "but you did just say the bad guys wouldn't stand still and I wanted to try to throw you off."

Eliot lunged at her, but she was too slow. He pulled her down and got her into the same hold they'd been practicing. Sophie's eyes went wide as he did it, and she had to admit, with his strength, she wasn't going anywhere, though she did try to struggle a bit.

"See, that's what happens when you relax," he told her. "When you're in a fight, _never _let your guard down_."_

Sophie retaliated, biting him on his hip bone and he released her, but she didn't move. "This is kind of nice," she told him, her hand brushed his thigh in a movement that could have been accidental, but wasn't.

He moved out from under her, "Again?" he challenged her.

"Yeah, one more time. This time, I'm not taking my eyes off of you."

They sparred for a bit longer, each time it took a little longer for one to get the other down, still not long, but Sophie was getting better in the half an hour they'd been practicing. She was watching his hands and his waist. The slightest movement in either allowed her time to duck, swerve or jump back in time to avoid him.

"One last time?" she now challenged him.

This time, she got the better of him. He'd been taking her down repeatedly, though admiring her speed, he'd let her take him down those first ew times, they both knew it.

"Holy hell!" Eliot exclaimed.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie...I didn't...that was all...you're getting good!" was all he could say. He wasn't used to losing, and even though this wasn't a real fight he couldn't believe a woman had just gotten the better of him, especially this woman. Parker, maybe, but Sophie? Sophie just wasn't made for fighting.

She held him this time, a bit tighter than before, and wouldn't let up.

"Eliot, while we're down here..." she looked at him and shivered. He was so close to her...so wonderfully close to where she wanted him to be.

Eliot smiled up at her, "Sophie, I know..." he said, inhaling deeply. She smelled so good. The combination of her arousal and the light sweat they'd been working up. He loved the smell of her. All those cons before, she got so excited, he was surprised Nate didn't just throw her on the conference room table in the office. Her face always radiating their achievement of a job well done.

His hand went up automatically, slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she still held him where they'd fallen. The black lace bra wasn't a surprised, but his breath caught as he marveled at her beauty before she arched her back so he could get the clasp undone.

"Sophie..." he asked, fingers millimeters away from that clasp, "Are you sure...?"

"Yes," she breathed heavily, finally letting him go.

"What about Nate? He could wonder what's taking so long and come to find us," Eliot was a bit worried now.

"So what? If he does, he does...did you look the door?" she asked, glancing over at it.

"Yeah, and you can't see in from outside, even if someone's right on the other side of the glass, but still, if the door's locked and he comes out..." his voice trailed off as he saw she had unclasped the bra herself while he was giving a leery look around the gym.

His mouth automatically clamped around one nipple, a hand grabbed her other breast roughly. She gasped as her breathing became even more rapid. This was she she'd wanted all along. To feel his hands on her, to feel his mouth on her.

She moved enough to be able to get his pants off and gave him a few light strokes before she lay back down, shoving her body into his as his hands traveled down her, yanking at the button of her pants, then pulling the zipper down quickly. They knew they couldn't linger, but they'd both worked themselves up so well, they knew it wasn't going to take long.

As he yanked off Sophie's pants, he realized she'd forgotten something when she got dressed that morning and his mouth was on her thighs in an instant as a hand moved to her folds. He stroked up and down, letting his finger tip graze her clit.

"Eliot...NOW!" she commanded, "I can't wait any longer. I need to feel you in me."

Eliot worked his way back up her body, lacing her torso with quick kisses and rough bites as he did. As he got to her neck, licking a trail from base to ear, she grabbed him. Spreading her legs wide for him, she guided him into her.

She was so wet Eliot almost came right then as he slid in, but held it back. She felt so good around him, he never wanted to leave. Their mouths finally met as he pushed into her and pulled out rapidly, almost managing to silence her cries, but not quite.

She planted her feet on the floor and suddenly, she was in control, even though he was on top of her. She had unnatural control of her hips and was soon teasing him, almost letting him slip out of her before she thrust up hard against him, holding him as deeply inside of her as she could, before moving her hips back onto the mat.

He couldn't take it much longer. He put his full weight down in her pelvic region, trapping her, so he could regain control of things. Her back arched as he slammed into her, her mouth open, gasping for breath, the moan started in the back of her throat. A guttural sound escaping now and then.

The sounds she was making encouraged him more and he started teasing her the same way she'd been teasing him only moments before. He'd pull out just so his tip was inside her, then slam into her. He wondered for a brief moment if he was hurting her, but the words now escaping her lips told him he wasn't.

"Ohhh Eliot...more...come on, baby, fuck me, fill me, _harder_, faster!" she cried out. Eliot kept up the pace and soon, his body tensed as he released into her. Her walls closed around him as she screamed his name on last time.

They lay there for a moment, each gasping for air their lungs so desperately needed, but were startled back into reality much sooner than planned when they heard a rapping at the door. Each looked at the other, fingers to their lips, then smiled.

They heard them, the heard them all. Nate saying they should be in there, Parker trying to peer into the window, Hardison saying they probably left to go to dinner since Eliot was always 'staaarving' after a workout.

Form their vantage point, Eliot and Sophie could see then finally turning around to leave. "So, are you hungry?" Sophie asked. "I could go for a good meal," Eliot smirked at her, "But...what are we going to do? Eventually he's going to get curious about your new boyfriend."

"I know, I know, and I slipped and told him he'd actually meet him sometime," Sophie told him.

"You didn't!" Eliot said, shocked.

"Yeah, well, it was a bit awkward at the time since you just had to call while he was still with me!" Sophie defended.

"You're just lucky I made up an excuse to get the hell outta dodge after I cut through the wall or you would have been eating dinner by yourself that night," Eliot joked with her. "Now, about that meal..." he said, as his head slowly wandered back down her body, resting between her thighs, "I'm hungry and I've never tasted anything better."

**THE END**


End file.
